Chandler Karofsky
by CloudsWillDrift
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine's daughter brings home her first boyfriend, Kurt is forced to deal with demons he thought were behind him.
1. Chapter 1

'_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way!' _Blaine Hummel-Anderson danced across the kitchen, shaking his hips as he stirred something in a saucepan on the stove. His daughter Caissie appeared in the doorway, accompanied by an unknown boy.

'Oh, please excuse my dad's medieval music taste,' she grinned.

'Hey-' Blaine turned around and spotted the pair. He pointed at Caissie. 'That was a very hip song 23 years ago.'

'Of course.' She nodded. 'So – this is Chandler. Um... yeah.' She gestured awkwardly.

'Good afternoon sir,' the boy stepped forward to shake Blaine's hand.

'Please, it's Blaine.'

'Where's daddy?' Caissie asked.

'He had to head out to the grocery store.'

'Okay. Um. So we're gonna go upstairs...'

'Leave the door open.'

'Oh my God...' Caissie turned and dragged Chandler away. 'He is so embarrassing...'

Xxx

'He seemed nice enough...' Blaine said, placing a drink in front of Kurt, who was sitting at the computer. 'Just, average teenage boy.'

'Hmm. Still. I told Caissie when she was born that I wasn't letting any creeps near her. I haven't forgotten.' He started typing rapidly.

'What are you – are you Facebook stalking our daughter?'

'What? You got to meet him first hand. I have to rely on the magic of technology.' His eyes moved over the screen. 'Caissie Hummel-Anderson, in a relationship with...' His face went pale. 'Chandler Karofsky.'

'What?' Blaine leaned over his shoulder.

'He's...' Kurt clicked the name, taking him to Chandler's profile. 'Parents...' He read out. 'Summer Karofsky. Dave Karofsky.'

**Just wanted to know what people thought of the general idea, I have a buttload of ideas for the plot and such, but still any and all suggestions and concrits are welcome.**

**Love love**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stared at the screen in shock for a moment, his mouth hanging open. 'He's – Karofsky...'

'Kurt-' Blaine quickly turned the monitor off and turned Kurt to face him. 'Kurt, it's not him. It's not – he seemed perfectly nice, and normal and-'

'I know. I know. I'm fine. It's fine. I'm not freaking out. Or anything.' His cheeks had flushed red. 'Weird. Right?'

'Yeah.'

'So he's married. With a kid.'

'And so are you...'

'It's just weird.'

'I know.'

'Right?'

Xxx

'Daddy?' Caissie appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, where Kurt had been fixing a drink. 'Um, can I head over to Chandler's, Saturday night, for dinner, please?'

'Uh – sure,' Kurt nodded, remembering the at-least-pretend-to-be-okay-with-it talk Blaine had given him the night before.

'I might need a ride back...'

'Oh, could you ask dad? I think' – _I think I don't want to go over to their house – _'I might be busy Saturday night.'

'Sure,' she grinned before heading into the living room.

Xxx

'Blaine? Blaine!' A short, blonde-haired woman ran up behind Blaine, tapping him on the shoulder just as he exited the theatre. 'The ASM is sick, I know you were supposed to have tonight off but _please, _please could you manage this show? I wouldn't ask if we weren't desperate, besides, our leading actress has stomach flu, she puked twice while I was on the phone to her.'

'Um – fine. Okay, sure,' Kurt was the only thing on Blaine's mind. He had taken the evening off his stage management job so he could pick up his daughter from the Karofskys', so Kurt didn't have to. But problems like this at the theatre didn't happen every day. He sighed and grabbed his phone to call Kurt.

'What do you mean, you have to work?'

'There's been an emergency here. I'm so sorry, Kurt.'

'It's fine. I'll be- yeah. It's silly if I just stay away. I have to – yeah.'

'I am so sorry.'

'It's fine.'

'I love you.'

'Love you too.'

Xxx

'You're a grown man...' Kurt mumbled to himself, hands gripping the steering wheel. 'You are not afraid of someone's house...' He glanced out the window at the perfectly unintimidating neat little house, then sighed. 'Well, let's just hope his wife answers the door...' He got out of the car, and much sooner than he would have liked, found himself standing on the doorstep, having just rung the bell. The door started to open, and Kurt held his breath until a petite brunette woman was revealed. She smiled warmly at him.

'You must be Caissie's father.' He nodded, relieved, reaching out to shake her hand. 'I'm Summer Karofsky.'

'Kurt Hummel.' He smiled.

'Do come in, Kurt, I'll go fetch the kids.' She gestured for him to stand in the reception. He nodded gratefully and glanced around as she hurried off. The room was pale yellow and several school pictures were hung in line on the – was that a wedding photo? Kurt stepped forward, peering at it. He had no way of knowing how old it was but Karofsky looked very much the same. Just older. And in a suit. He looked happy in the photo, which set Kurt's mind back again to that time in the locker room. Was Karofsky not even sure if he was gay? Why had he kissed him, then? There were better ways to experiment if you were a little curious. The way he'd grabbed Kurt, and had looked so desperate made Kurt think he actually was... Unless he _was_, in which case he had now been lying to himself for over two decades, which just made Kurt inexplicably feel really sad.

His breath hitched as he saw someone appear in the doorway across the room.

Him.

'Hummel?'

'K- Dave.' Kurt nodded, pulling his scarf tighter round his neck. 'Good to see you.'

'You're Caissie's father?' Kurt hated the way his daughter's name sounded coming from the other mans lips.

'I am. Yeah.' He bit his lip. 'One of them.' Dave's eyebrow quirked.

'Huh. S-small world.' He tried to smile. Kurt met his gaze stonily.

'I never told anyone.' Dave's eyes widened.

'Oh- uh, yeah. Right. Me neither.' He coughed, then looked up as three sets of footsteps coming down the stairs sounded. 'Good to meet you.' He nodded.

'You too.' Kurt managed a smile as he saw his daughter coming down the stairs, gripping Chandler's hand. 'Hey, Cais.'

'Hey dad!' She glanced at Summer and Dave. 'Thank you so much for having me, Mr and Mrs Karofsky.'

'It was our pleasure, Caissie, you're always welcome here.' Summer smiled.

'Bye,' Chandler said shyly, as though debating whether to kiss her or not.

'Bye, Chandler.' Caissie smiled at him, briefly touching his arm. She followed Kurt out the door, after a few more minutes of pleasantries.

'Did you have a nice night?' Kurt asked shakily.

'Yeah, Chandler showed me his guitar, you know he can play some of that old Katy Perry stuff you still listen to?'

'Great.'

'Daddy, are you okay?'

'Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'You look crazy pale.'

'Oh. Yeah, I think there's something going round. I'll take some medicine when we get home.'

Xxx

**This was a really difficult to write chapter, for some reason. Writing a 16 year old girl is inexplicably awkward, I'm not sure why, since I am one myself... And I wasn't sure how the interaction between Kurt and Karofsky would have gone. I just wanted to get the initial stuff out of the way before the twists and turns start happening.**

**I do quite love reviews**

**Love X**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has come out that some of my best work arrives in my head when I am sleep deprived. I slept 11 hours last night but I'm still fiendishly tired (X Factor concert yesterday with the rest of the hipsters wiped me out) so we'll see how that goes.**

Xxx

'So my mom keeps asking when you guys are coming over for dinner,' Chandler said casually as Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen where he and Caissie had been hanging out. 'What do you say?'

'Oh, well, you know, we have various work commitments, and...' Kurt gestured vaguely as his sentence trailed off.

'Mmkay. She got a cookbook especially, so just say when.' He shrugged it off, and Kurt felt like a horrible person.

'C'mon, Chandler, lemme play you that CD I was telling you about,' Caissie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

'Kurt...'

'I know what you're going to say, Blaine, so I'm just going to admit it. I'm scared. I am. I know I shouldn't be, but Karofsky – he does still get to me. I hate that he does, but it's still true. I'm sorry.'

'Kurt, I understand.'

'He makes my stomach churn. That interaction I told you about at his house, it made me want to cry. I feel like I'm sixteen all over again.' Blaine pulled him into a hug.

'I get it. I do, but – I hate to say this, but – just think of Caissie. This is a horrible coincidence, but – it's not about the two of you anymore. It's about Caissie and her boyfriend, and they've been dating for months now. You're just gonna have to be strong, or at least pretend to be. Okay?' Kurt nodded.

'Yeah.'

Xxx

Dave sat at the head of the table. Summer sat at the other end. Blaine and Kurt sat on one side, with Caissie and Chandler opposite them. Slices of chocolate cake in varying degrees of finishing sat on matching white plates and conversation was still going strong – as was Kurt, who had been gripping Blaine's hand through the entire evening but had maintained an easy and comfortable front, although whether that was down to the wine that had been served or not, was debatable.

'So where did you guys go to school?' Summer asked, delicately wiping her mouth on her napkin and glancing over at Kurt and Blaine.

'Dalton,' Blaine nodded. 'Both of us.'

'Really? That's remarkable!'

'Well, once Kurt got his claws in...'

'You two are so lucky! I remember when Dave and I first started dating; we spoke about everyone we had ever dated – this man! Honestly, it was like he'd picked up the Big Book of Baby names and just started reciting!'

'Really?' Kurt raised an eyebrow.

'If you'll excuse me...' The ever-quiet Dave dropped his napkin on the table and left the room without looking back. There was a moment of silence.

'This was delicious, Summer,' Blaine said appreciatively, casting a devastating smile at her.

'Oh, it was nothing. My pleasure. Would you like to move into the living room for drinks? Chandler and Caissie will clear up here, won't you kids?'

'I'm sure they'll be glad to be free of us old people,' Kurt placed a hand fleetingly on Caissie's back as he followed Summer and Blaine into the living room.

Xxx

Both conversation and wine were flowing an hour later in the living room and giggles erupted from all three adults on a regular basis. Dave still had not made an appearance, and Chandler and Caissie had closed the kitchen door as soon as they had entered. Kurt, who was bent double laughing at a something Summer had just said, placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise.

'Summer, can I please use your bathroom? This wine is absolutely lethal!'

'Of course! It's just upstairs, the first door you see.'

'Thank you so much.'

Xxx

Exiting the bathroom, Kurt jumped as he was confronted with the huge shadow of his former bully. Dave stood on the landing, about to step forward but halted by the appearance of Kurt.

'Kurt.' He said, nodding.

'Dave.' Kurt made to head back downstairs, his head down.

'Wait.' Kurt looked up at him.

'What?'

'Is she your daughter?' Kurt furrowed his brow.

'Not biologically, no. But she is, in all other senses of the word.'

'Wow.' Dave looked like he was pondering something. 'So you're the wife?' Kurt's jaw dropped a little.

'I – Dave... Look I know this is your house and I have no place to say this, but that is something I really don't want to talk about, especially with you.'

'I always considered us as pretty close.'

'What?'

'Yeah.' Dave stepped forward, pinning Kurt against the wall. 'Nothing to link two people together like a secret.'

'Few secrets are that disgusting, Dave, please let me go.'

'Tell Summer I've gone to bed.'

Xxx

'Thanks for the ride you guys,' Caissie said as the three of them walked into their home. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Night baby.'

'Night.'

As she went upstairs, Kurt and Blaine wandered into the kitchen, where Blaine immediately enveloped Kurt in a hug.

'Thank you for doing this,' He said quietly. 'I really appreciate it and I know Caissie does too.' Kurt found his hands gripping Blaine's shoulders unnaturally hard.

'Dave... he – he talked to me earlier.'

'What?'

Kurt relayed the conversation.

'That isn't right, Kurt – if he's still threatening you-'

'No, I – I'm overreacting. I think. I just need to talk about it and sleep off the wine; that always makes me an over emotional sap.'

'Like you aren't already?' Blaine hugged him closer, looking concerned as he did so. 'Kurt, you're shaking! What is it?'

'I – I can't...' Kurt closed his eyes but a tear still escaped. He shook his head but his body continued trembling. His breath came in and out in shudders and his vision was going blurry.

'Sit down.' Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he sat heavily in a chair, until his breathing calmed. 'Kurt, what was all that about?'

'When we were teenagers – When he kissed me but after that, a year after... There was something I never told you.'

Xxx

**I am a firm believer that Chris Colfer will never ever age, which is probably why it's really strange for me to write him as a grown-up.**

**I digress.**

**Lots of love to anyone who reviews, a bit less love to those who don't (but still some!)**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheers millions for all the reviews and feedback you guys!**

Xxx

_'Boy, put your phone down!' Mercedes danced over to Kurt, handing him a cup. 'You're gonna miss the whole party!'_

_'Thanks, 'Cedes,' Kurt smiled shyly, putting his phone in his pocket. 'Blaine's eating breakfast now. Weird, huh?'_

_'Definitely weird.'_

_'I might just go home. Parties like this really aren't my scene – and it's not like Blaine's here to keep me occupied.'_

_'Dude, you're gonna have to get used to life without him for a while! How long is he studying in England for? A month? And he's only been gone a couple days!'_

_'I know, it's just... I don't know. I don't wanna make any drunken mistakes tonight. You know how free-willed I get.'_

_'Mmm-hmm. I also know that you only graduate once! Let your hair down!' Mercedes turned as she heard her name being called from across the room. 'I gotta head for a while; promise me you'll have some fun?' Kurt nodded sullenly. 'Wait! Give me your phone.'_

_'What?'_

_'Come on! You'll get it back when I see you later.' Kurt reluctantly relinquished the offending cell phone, which was buzzing with a new text._

_'Can I just – '_

_'No.' She grinned and walked away. Kurt glanced at the drunken, sweaty teenagers dancing around him, and was struck by the sudden urge to pee. Trying not to touch anything, he left the living room and headed upstairs. He stopped and looked around for a second, wondering which door led to the bathroom, when a strong hand grabbed his arm from behind. He turned, squeaking, to see Karofsky, who must have followed him upstairs._

_'Hummel.' He grinned, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated._

_'Karofsky.' Kurt tried to tug his arm free but the jock held it tight. 'What do you want?'_

_'I wanna talk to you.'_

_'Sorry, I can't see that happening, so-'_

_'Well if you wanna get straight to the fucking, then...' Karofsky's speech was slurred._

_'Karofsky! No – let go of me – what are you doing?' Kurt cried out as Karofsky twisted his arm behind his back and frogmarched him into an empty bedroom. He pushed Kurt violently into the middle of the room and locked the door before Kurt has a chance to even attempt to escape._

_'L-let me go.' He said pleadingly._

_'I just wanna talk!' Karofsky moved forward and took Kurt's arm again, this time swinging him round so he was backed up against the closet. He then closed the gap between them by pushing his hips up against the smaller boy's, effectively trapping him._

_'Are you still going out with the fag in the uniform?' His breath stung Kurt's cheek. Kurt nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. 'Have you fucked yet?' Kurt's eyes flew open at the question but Karofsky didn't move, looming over Kurt glassy-eyed and terrifying._

_'No.' Kurt lied reflexively. Karofsky leaned in closer._

_'You're lying!'_

_'No...' Kurt sobbed quietly. 'I'm not. Please – please-'_

_'You are.' Karofsky moved his hips forward, pressing Kurt harder into the closet door. 'Tell me the truth; you'll make this a lot easier for yourself.' Kurt closed his eyes again._

_'Yes.'_

_'Yes you what?'_

_'Yes we have...'_

_'Fucked.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Did he fuck you? I bet he did, didn't he? I can picture you, lying there...'_

_'Karofsky, please...'_

_'It's just a question! Jeez.' Karofsky's hands started fumbling with Kurt's belt, giving up when they couldn't immediately undo it, and trying to push Kurt's skintight jeans down without relinquishing his hold. Kurt tried to slap his hands away, but was stopped by a hit to the side of the head. That seemed to bring him back to earth. He shouted 'Help!' quickly but was silenced by Karofsky's bear paw covering his mouth._

_'Don't you dare!' He hissed. Kurt tried to kick him away as the top of his jeans moved past his ass and started to slide down his legs. 'Or I will kill you.'_

_'Well – w-what are you going to do? Just rape me and leave me here because you've finally got what you've been gagging for?' Karofsky stopped for a second, looking Kurt in the eyes._

_'Oh, no, Hummel. "Rape" implies that you won't enjoy _every fucking minute _of it.'_

Xxx

Kurt blinked the threatening tears away as he glanced up from the floor to see Blaine looking shocked, upset and angry. The dark-haired man seemed to process all he had just heard for a few minutes, before turning and looking out the window above the sink.

'Kurt...' his voice cracked. 'Kurt, why... why didn't you _tell me?'_ His voice raised as the sentence left his lips, and with the shouted last syllable he knocked a glass off the counter where it smashed into the sink, rendering the kitchen silent for a few seconds more.

'I-' Kurt's breath caught in his throat. 'I wanted to – but you were gone – and I didn't want to _text_ you it, so I left it... And then you came back and you were so happy, I just – I just pushed it away and pretended it never happened and I never saw Karofsky again.' He rested his head in his hands, staring at the counter for the few minutes of silence that followed his words.

'I still think of you as that sixteen year old boy sometimes...' Blaine said quietly. 'Trying to blend in at Dalton. Singing Evita. You know?' He ran a hand through his hair.

'Those were the days.'

'I don't want to stay mad at you for not telling me. But I implore you to tell someone else. The police. I trust your judgement, Kurt, and it's your decision whether or not you want to tell them but if it's still affecting you then – please. I hate seeing you hurt. It makes me feel like I'm not protecting you well enough.'

'You don't have to protect me.'

'Doesn't mean I don't want to.'

'I'm so sorry I never told you Blaine. I mean it, it just – the issue got further and further away from what was important in my life and then it was just irrelevant and twenty years in the past.'

'I get it.' Blaine smiled softly. 'Want to go to bed?'

'Yeah.'

Xxx

**Just casually sitting here typing and sobbing at the Warblers' songs for Original Song (although I'd enjoy Misery more if I hadn't read that scary as Hell Stephen King book [have you read it? Fucking terrifying.])**

**And speaking of which, I need a favour. If you drop a review, could you include a song that never fails to make you feel better when you're down? Something with a nice dance beat, kind of like Dress and Tie but different.**

**No sweat if you can't your review is still welcome!**

**Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm all giddy.**

Xx

'So this is the first time in how long we've had a Saturday evening to ourselves?' Blaine pondered aloud as he sat heavily on the couch.

'Tell me about it,' Kurt agreed, setting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and pressing play on the DVD remote. He sat next to Blaine on the couch and pulled his legs up, leaning into his husband's side. He closed his eyes for a second, resting his head back on Blaine's chest.

'Hey,' Blaine nudged him. 'You okay?'

'Yeah... The Karofsky thing is playing on my mind.' Kurt picked up Blaine's hand, linking their fingers together.

'Do you know what you want to do?'

'No. I don't know. I mean...' He sighed. 'He's someone's father now. Someone's husband. Even if he is still kinda like the jock I knew in high school, things – our situations – have changed.'

'I get it.'

'And it's not like Caissie and Chandler are gonna get married, right? I might just have to, you know. Sit it out.'

'Sure,' Blaine said softly, tilting Kurt's head up to kiss him. Kurt smiled, relaxing immediately, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

Xx

'Who rents out an entire restaurant for a date?' Chandler asked no-one in particular as Caissie let them into the house.

'People with more money than sense?'

'I'm so sorry the dinner thing didn't work out, babe.'

'It's not your fault!' She smiled at him. 'Anyway, I was thinking... You know what we were talking about before?' His eyes lit up.

'Yeah...'

'I was thinking, just now, in the car, and...' She took his hand, trailing her fingers down his arm. 'You wanna?'

'Do you even have to ask?' He grinned goofily. 'Wait – what about –'

'I got some. You know, precaution...'

'You are so hot.'

'You're not too bad yourself. Come on, let's get some food quickly.' She opened the door that led to the living room and the kitchen. 'Oh – no. Ew. Never mind, my parents decided to turn the living room into their own personal make-out lounge.'

'Nice.'

'Let's not waste any more time then,' she grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

'Blaine?' Kurt called from the reception. 'Come here a minute...' Blaine made his way over.

'What's up?' Kurt held up a slip of paper. 'What's that?'

'It fell out of Caissie's jacket. I didn't know what it was, but –' He cut himself off, handing the paper to Blaine. It was a receipt from the local drugstore; nothing out of the ordinary – Blaine's eyes widened as she saw the single items listed.

'Wh – condoms? Why – why would she need...'

'Oh come on, Blaine. Somewhere along the line our baby grew up and neither of us realised it.'

'She's not old enough!'

'Legally, she is.'

'But... she's our daughter...'

'That doesn't change the rules.'

'You're acting surprisingly calm.'

'I just feel really silly for not realising sooner; I mean, she's sixteen, she's been going out with him for, what, six months now? We should have seen it coming.'

'I would never have seen that coming.' Blaine admitted.

'So I think it's time for a little... talk.'

'Couldn't agree more. You two should go out, maybe get coffee-'

'I meant you, Blaine.'

'What?'

'You! I buy her tampons, you educate her about the gruesome stuff; it's what we agreed.'

'Well, yeah, but...'

'And she is your daughter.'

'Hey, she's both of ours.'

'Biologically.'

'Irrelevant.' Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. 'Fine, I'll do it. But I get to educate you later, too.'

'Agreed.'

Xx

'Cais?' Blaine knocked on her bedroom door twice before opening it a crack. He glanced in to see Caissie sitting at the desk, her head in one hand as she spoke to someone on the phone.

'Becky, what am I supposed to do?' She was crying. 'We were careful, we used – you know. It's not fair. I'm sixteen.' She sniffed. 'I can't handle being pregnant.' Blaine's stomach dropped and his mouth fell open. No. That couldn't be. Not his –

'Caissie?' he said quietly. She turned, her eyes growing wide as she spotted him.

'Dad – I –' she wiped her eyes furiously. 'Becky, I have to go.' She threw her phone on the bed.

'Tell me I didn't hear right.'

'Dad...' her eyes travelled to the white stick on her desk. 'I'm so sorry.' She erupted into a fresh bout of tears. Blaine's heart wrenched and he walked over, pulling his daughter into a hug, smoothing her hair down, like he used to do when she was five and couldn't sleep.

'Shh. Don't worry. It'll be okay.' He shook his head. 'Come on, I think all three of us need to talk about this.' He put his arm round her shoulders and led her downstairs, into the living room, where Kurt was reading Vogue.

'Caissie!' He exclaimed as soon as they walked in. He jumped up and grabbed her, pulling her into his chest. 'What is it? What's wrong? _What did you do?' _He added in a hiss to Blaine, who shook his head again, brow furrowed. 'Sit down, sweetie. What's wrong?'

'Daddy, I'm so sorry.'

'What? What is it?'

'I'm – I'm pregnant.' Kurt's face went white.

'Oh.' He gripped her hand. 'Um. Uh – okay, calm down. Just...' He made frantic eye contact with Blaine as their daughter's tears subsided.

'We were careful. We used protection.' She sniffed.

'Condoms are only 97% effective...'

'Why me?'

'It's definitely Chandler's baby?'

'Yes!'

'Just making sure.' Kurt sighed. 'Um, okay, Cais – I think the first thing you need to do is tell Chandler. Okay?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Then we can talk about your options.'

'Okay.' She glanced at both of them through teary eyes. 'You guys aren't mad?' Blaine sighed.

'No. Just shocked.'

'Have I ruined my life?'

'Of course not, baby.' Blaine hugged her. 'Maybe you should go talk to Chandler. I think your dad and I need to have a talk.'

'Okay.' She got up, wiping her eyes. 'I love you both.'

'We love you too.' She left the room and Kurt let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

'Wow.'

'Yeah.'

'Do you think I should have told her?'

'What do you mean?'

'Right at the beginning, when they started dating. Should I have told her everything about me and Karofsky? Could this have been prevented?'

'I don't think so. It's in a teenager's nature to rebel; if anything this would have just happened sooner.'

'It's not fair. I thought the extra contact with Dave was enough but now – now there's a _child_ between the two of us?'

'Kurt-'

'I – I thought this whole affair would be over by now – but this baby – it's going to link _me _with the guy who raped me at eighteen – for like eighty years! We're linked by blood! Why-'

'Kurt!' The taller man stopped talking. Blaine continued, 'You remember what I said, about this not being about the two of you anymore?' Kurt's eyebrows knitted together in an unreadable expression.

'Right. Sorry.' He got up and stormed out.

Xx

**Dramadramadrama.**

**My eyes hurt from staring at the screen for so long. I guess it's my fault for obsessively searching Andrew Garfield media on tumblr but still.**

**I feel like I'm forgetting something whenever I post this story. Usually I just like to write the main, essential events but something seems off. Amirite? **

**Reviews are awesome.**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for reviews and feedback!**

**And AAH! Original Song! I get to wait until tomorrow morning to watch it because I live in merrie old England but still, in twelve hours I'll have seen it...**

**I don't own Glee, by the way...**

Blaine jogged over to the door, opening it to reveal Summer, who was anxiously running a hand through her hair.

'Summer, hi! Is everything okay?'

'Um – well. I'm not sure. Can I come in? I'm not imposing or anything, am I?'

'No, of course not.' He stepped aside to let her in.

'I just needed to talk to somebody, and I remembered how easy you were to talk to...'

'What's wrong? Have a seat.' He sat next to her.

'It's Dave. And Chandler. Well – Dave has been acting so cold and so distant lately. He says he's been having to work late which is why he's so tired and snippy, but I have a friend at his work and she tells me the office closes at five every day, which is just making me think he has another woman on the side or something... Am I crazy?' Blaine shook his head (**irrelevant a/n: legit just typed Darren's name then. Too much time on tumblr.**), pulling Summer into a hug.

'No. He is.'

'And then there's Chandler, who was fine until he told me about Caissie. Now he's just constantly stressed, he got a part-time job so he could try and support the baby some but it's just making him tired and he's earning peanuts anyway.' She buried her face in his chest. 'Everything seems to have gone so wrong in such a short space of time.' He stroked her hair.

'I think you should talk to Dave. If he's making you feel this anxious then he needs to at least be told flat out.'

'You're right.' She wiped a tear from her cheek.

'And the kids... Well. I didn't know if Caissie was planning on raising the baby. That's something I guess we all need to sit down and talk about. All I can say is be there for him, help him. He seems like a good kid.'

'He is.' She smiled. 'Thanks, Blaine.'

'Don't mention it.'

Xx

'Mr. Hummel?' A lanky intern poked his head round the door of Kurt's office. 'Someone here to see you.'

'Okay.' Kurt glanced up from his sketches. 'Cool. Send them in.' He put his pencil down and moved a few papers around, looking up just in time to see Dave walk in. 'Oh, no.' Since storming out on Blaine the evening before, he'd had little to no patience left with anyone, namely the cause of his worries. 'No. Get out.'

'Kurt-'

'How do you know where I work?'

'You mentioned it at dinner that time.'

'Karofsky, please, I don't want to do this.'

'I just want to talk.' The words rang in Kurt's ears.

'No. We all remember what happened the last time you said that to me. Please go before I call security.'

'I need you.'

'Stop it.'

'Kurt! I've been living a lie for the past twenty years.' He sank into the chair in front of Kurt's desk, putting his head in his hands. 'Lying to Summer, to Chandler and myself. Convincing myself I've been happy. You know I've been fucking my co-worker for the past four months as a release? That's the only time I'm true to myself. Because _he _is out of the closet. And it just makes me feel like I might have the... the courage to come out or to at least leave Summer but then I leave and I'm just week all over again. And these past few months have made me realise... I need you, Kurt. Please. You're the only one that can give me courage and just help me be true to myself.' He looked Kurt in the eye for the first time. 'I love you, Kurt.' Kurt stared, wide-eyed at him, his lip trembling.

'W-what...'

'Leave him and be with me.'

'Leave him...'

'Leave Blaine.' The mention of his husband's name woke Kurt up.

'How... how dare you?' He said quietly. 'You – you can't just come into my workplace and tell me to – I-I'm _happily married_ and you-you're telling me to leave him and be with you? The man... the man who _raped_ me after graduation?' His cheeks flushed. 'Dave, I thought I was finished with you after high school. I thought you would never make me feel so scared again. I can't believe you would... I'm _trying_ to feel sympathy for you, but I can't. I'd like to say I'm sorry that I have had a happy life with a man who loves me and you've been living a lie, with a wife. But I can't. You've brought all of this upon yourself.' He let out a shaky breath. 'Now please, go... Go back to your home, and back to your wife, and back to your child.' He picked up a pencil and started to sketch something random and shapeless on the page, not concentrating, just waiting. After a minute of silence, Dave left, his footsteps echoing in Kurt's ears long after he had gone.

Kurt waited ten minutes before grabbing his coat and heading out the door, telling his PA he had a family emergency. He waved down a taxi outside the building.

'Where to?'

'The closest police station.'

Xx

'Cais?' Blaine called. 'Could I talk to you?' He heard her slow footsteps coming down the stairs and met her with a concerned look as she appeared in the doorway.

'What's up?'

'Sit down.' He looked at her more closely. 'Are you sleeping okay?'

'Not really. Is that what you wanted to talk about?'

'No. We need to discuss what is going to happen, when the baby comes.' Her eyes welled up and she blinked away the tears quickly.

'I don't know.' She admitted. 'It's all I've been thinking about but honestly I just don't know. Chandler said he would support me whatever I want to do and he's started to earn a little money so that if I do decide to keep the baby we'd have something but – but I'm sixteen! I can't raise a child – and I can't expect you guys to help me out, but I thought about... terminating it, but I can't, I just can't, and it's a person's life in my hands, I'm not worthy to decide what to do with it!' She fiercely wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. Blaine took her hand.

'Have you thought about adoption?'

'Yeah, I have. I don't know anything about it.'

'That's okay.'

'I need to talk to Chandler.'

'Of course.'

'What do you think?'

'I think – I'll stand by you whatever you decide is best for you.'

'I'm so, so sorry, dad.'

'Shh.' He stood up and walked round to hug her. As he did, he heard the front door slam and Kurt walk in, looking distressed. He quickly kissed her forehead. 'Get some sleep, sweetie.'

'Thanks dad.' She got up and walked out, stopping to give Kurt a hug.

'Is everything okay?' was the question Blaine greeted his husband with.

'Quite possibly. But also I may have just made a huge mistake.'

'What do you mean?'

'I just turned Karofsky in to the police.'

'_Oh._ Uh, okay. Sit down. What happened?'

'He came to my office. And he professed his love for me. He started monologuing about how crappy his life is and how he's having an affair.'

'An affair?'

'With a guy.'

'Yikes.'

'And I got really scared. I thought he might do something. But I told him to leave, and he did. But he was still there. I could feel him. So I went to the police. And I told them everything.'

'What did they say?'

'The time that has passed since the crime could affect the penalty. But combined with the frequent contact of late, if he is proved guilty it could be anything from a fine, to 3 years.'

'How do you feel?'

'Blaine, did I do the right thing?'

'You know I'll stand by you whatever-'

'No! I don't want that answer. Yes or no.'

'Yes. For what he did and for the fact that he's deliberately contacting you with intent to make you squirm or to seduce you, I wish he could stay in prison forever.'

'Then why do I feel so terrible?' Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around Kurt, rubbing small circles on the nape of his neck.

'This was a huge thing. There's gonna be emotional crap.' He kissed the top of Kurt's head, before glancing at the wall clock and freezing. 'Shit. Kurt, I have to go to work. I want to talk to you, I do – but I can't be late. When I get home later we'll talk about this. Right?'

'I think I'll just go to bed.'

'Right. I love you.'

'Love you too.' Blaine kissed Kurt quickly, before grabbing his keys off the worktop and heading out. A few seconds after the door slammed, Kurt leaned forward, resting his head on his arms, and finally allowed the tears to come.

Xx

**IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GETTIN' DOWN ON FRIDAY**

**PARTYING PARTYING FUN FUN FUN FUN**

**WHICH SEAT SHOULD I TAAAKE?**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I didn't realise how much I was recycling the idea of Blaine as a psychiatrist. He does get some unloading time later on, hopefully...**

**Reviews are lovely.**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**IT BLOODY WELL HAPPENED.**

**I might have screamed and hugged my computer chair and my precautionary box of tissues.**

**I can't quite believe it happened, you know? I've been thinking about it all day during the crappy lessons Wednesday bestows on me and I was just happy all day...**

'I'm starting to show.' Caissie noted glumly, running a hand over her almost flat stomach. 'Will you still think I'm hot when I'm all blown up like a whale?'

'I'm always gonna think you're hot. I'm just worried about how I'm gonna look in my wifebeater and "World's Greatest Dad" slippers.' Chandler pulled Caissie's legs on to his lap. They were sitting in the living room on the couch, television on but ignored, edging around the conversation they both knew they had to have. Caissie decided to start.

'Chandler. We have to-' She paused as Kurt walked in, holding the house phone.

'Sorry to interrupt, kids – Chandler , it's your mom.' Looking confused, Chandler dislodged himself from under Caissie and took the phone.

'Hey mom?' He listened for a few seconds. 'Oh my God! Um, yeah. I'll be home asap.' He hung up, staring at the phone. 'My dad was just arrested.' He said in disbelief. Caissie looked shocked, and Kurt's stomach dropped, Chandler's puzzled and anguished face reminding him why he had been so divided about the decision beforehand. 'I gotta go – I'll see you later, Cais.'

'Do you need me to come with you?' She asked.

'No... no, it's okay. Um. See you.'

'Bye.' Caissie turned to look at Kurt. 'That was... random. Do you know what's happened?' Kurt shook his head.

'No idea.' There was silence, and then they both jumped as the phone started to ring from where Chandler had dropped it on the couch. Kurt leaned down and picked it up. 'Hello?'

'Mr. Hummel?'

'Yes.'

'It's Sergeant Pepper from the Ohio state police department.'

'Oh!' Kurt moved out of the room, isolating himself.

'We just arrested Dave Karofsky. We'd like for you to come down to the station so we can review your statement and discuss a court date.'

'Does it have to be now?'

'It would be a great help.'

'Okay.' He took his phone out of his pocket and speed-dialled Blaine.

Xx

'Are you gonna be okay?' Blaine asked as they pulled up to the station.

'Yeah. Uh-huh. I think so. Maybe.' Kurt shook his head. 'Is it stupid? Should I take back what I told them?'

'Kurt... I can't help but get the feeling that this, him affecting you, isn't going to go away until something concrete is done about the situation. This might be what you need.'

'You're right.'

Xx

'I just... he never showed any signs of... But twenty years...' Summer collapsed into a fresh bout of tears, clutching at Blaine's shirt. He rubbed her back, not sure what to say. 'Why would a person come forward after twenty years?' Blaine sighed.

'Things like... like rape leave emotional scars on people. That person has probably been suffering mentally.'

'Of course, of course. But... Blaine, it was a _man._ It was a male, that he...' She clutched her tissue to her face. 'How do you have a twenty year marriage to someone without knowing that? Without them being able to tell you? There are so many more cracks in our marriage than I ever realised before.'

'How long were you at the police station for, last night?'

'Hours. Me and Dave, alone, we had a really long talk. It terrified me.' She inhaled sharply. 'He's been having an affair. With another man. For four months – I can't bear it!' She started to sob again.

'Shh.' He rubbed her back again.

'I don't feel like I have a family anymore.'

'Don't say that.'

'It's true.' She sniffed. 'I mean, that's not even the case, but you know. Without him, everything is just... floating around. Nothing is secure or certain anymore. I'm taking Chandler to my parents house in Chicago. Dave never liked them.'

'Chandler?'

'I have no choice. I can't stay here. I'm so sorry, Blaine, I know Caissie's situation – it's incredibly selfish but I can't stay and I can't leave him here.'

'Does he know?'

'I'm telling him tonight.'

**I like to end chapters on poignant lines if I can but this one wasn't particularly so, so don't worry if you're like "TONIGHT? She's TELLING him TONIGHT?" or something...**

**I'm so tired.**

**BUT STILL. IT HAPPENED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, last chapter was purely a filler/me just wanting to post something after the Kliss, so I'm thrilled at the response it got!**

**I wrote this while watching Comic Relief last night, so I was suitably depressed.**

**Did anyone see it? It really affected me.**

**Xx**

'I'm so nervous.' Kurt whispered as Blaine fixed his tie. Blaine nodded, gently stroking the side of Kurt's jaw.

'That's normal.' He said. 'I wish I could come in with you.'

'I wish I could sit on your lap and hold your hand throughout the whole thing. Or better yet, just not go at all.' He bit his lip, looking down anxiously and plucking at Blaine's sweater. 'I just can't shake the feeling that I'm doing the wrong thing.'

'You know how I feel about it. What you feel is the wrong thing, for some reason, could still be the right thing for _you._' Blaine reached up and stroked Kurt's hair, pausing as the doorbell rang. 'I'll get it.' He went out into the reception, opening the door to reveal Summer.

'Blaine! Thank goodness you're home. I'm freaking out. Dave's trial starts in 45 minutes and my car won't start. Can I have a ride?'

'Um...' Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. He was going to give Kurt a ride. 'I don't know. You know I would, but-'

'What's up?' Kurt walked in. 'Summer! Is everything okay?'

'Not really, I-' she paused, glancing at the piece of paper in Kurt's hand. It was a letter from the court to him, informing him of the date and time of the trial; the not-so-discreet blue letterhead had obviously caught her attention, she no doubt had a similar letter at home. 'What's that?'

'Uh- nothing.' Kurt folded the letter quickly, cursing his stupid answer.

'Why do you have a letter from the court?' She walked over to him.

'Summer – I'm sorry. I should have told you.' He handed her the letter, which also detailed Kurt's plea.

'Kurt...' She glanced up at him. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I...'

'You should have told me. When – when was I supposed to find out? When I saw you up on the witness stand, testifying against my _husband?_'

'Look, this was-'

'_Blaine!_ I came to you! I poured my heart out to you – and you _know this?_' She was in tears now. 'Why?'

'Summer...' Blaine pulled her into his chest, trying to calm her sobs.

'You guys, what's going on?' Caissie came downstairs. 'Is everything okay?'

'So Caissie doesn't know.' Summer noted tearfully. 'Why didn't you tell her?'

'Tell me what? Daddy?'

'Cais...' Kurt turned to her, his eyes low. 'When we were younger... Chandler's dad – Dave... forced me to – well, he made me...' Her hand flew up to her mouth as she realised what Kurt was trying to say.

'Oh my God...' She deflated visibly. 'This is why you're taking him away from me. I feel sick.'

'Summer,' Blaine said in a low voice. 'I know you don't want to hear this... Dave has really been affecting Kurt recently. He had a panic attack that night we had dinner. And Dave keeps trying to initiate contact, and something more, between himself and Kurt. Kurt has been suffering as a result of this. And we both thought that this suffering was not going to end until the problem that started in high school was silenced and Dave couldn't trouble him anymore.' Summer shook her head, her eyes screwed up.

'I hate him.' She said. 'I _hate _him. He's breaking up my family and he's hurt my child and he's been a _closet case _for the twenty years we've been married!' She pushed Blaine away suddenly. 'I-' She was cut off by a gasp coming from Caissie. Every head in the room snapped towards her, where she was bent double, her mouth stretched in an "o" of horror, and blood trickling down her legs from under her skirt.

'Caissie!' Blaine ran towards her, grabbing her hand and putting a hand on her back. 'Fuck, Kurt - start the car!' Kurt ran out of the house as Summer, recovering from her temporary shock, took Caissie's other arm and led her towards the car.

'Dad – my stomach – it hurts so bad!'

'I know, baby, breathe, just-' Blaine choked back a sob and helped her into the car.

Xx

'There was a problem with the chromosomes of your baby. The reason for this is unclear, but what it means is that the foetus was unable to develop correctly. I'm so sorry, Miss Hummel-Anderson.' Caissie's face screwed up and she hid in Chandler's chest, where he sat next to her on the hospital bed, arms tight around her. Blaine held Kurt silently at the foot of the bed, and Summer stood in the corner, her face white. Caissie looked up at Chandler and whispered.

'I wanted to call her Amber.'

Xx

**This wasn't nearly emotional enough. I'm thinking of writing a letter between Caissie and Chandler, that forwards the plot but also dives into their feelings also... Want?**

**Love reviews and whatnot**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys can thank tumblr for this chapter; it went down and therefore forced me to do something mildly productive.**

_Dear Chandler_

_I mean – hey, Chandler (jeez, you're gone two weeks and I turn into Stephenie Meyer!)_

_I miss you. I know that much is obvious since I'm here writing to you but I just wanted to say. I was really upset the day you and your mom left, I don't think I was in sound enough mind to do more than sob and wave after your car..._

_I'm not good with words (but that's nothing new.) Still, I have to try to explain how much your leaving has affected me. This isn't a plea to come back or a hint that I'm already in a helicopter circling your new town, just a way of letting you know how much I love you and how I'm so grateful for the time we shared._

_It's weird not having you kicking me during science (sorry – "footsie") and having to buy my own Redvines instead of relying on those packs you left in my locker. You know I cried when Teenage Dream came on in Target the other day? That night you "serenaded" me was the best night of my life._

_Losing the baby has made everything different. The first couple nights after it happened, I lay in bed and I questioned everything. Life; you; my dads... Yeah. I was messed up. I guess that's because, well, even with you gone and even with a baby I wasn't sure I wanted, for at least the next few months I would have you with me. But that isn't happening anymore, and the whole world is a little bit suckish now._

_Even my dads are depressed. I can't believe our dads used to know each other. I guess they never thought any of their trials or mistakes would affect their lives beyond the age of maybe twenty three. I don't know. It's just really fucked up. And just our bad luck, I suppose. _

_Bad luck. That's one way of putting it._

_So just, bye, farewell and stuff. I know technology and all that nonsense will probably reunite us in years to come, but knowing that you're going to meet other girls and I'm going to meet other guys just makes this letter a thank you and a so long, and an I'm going to miss you and never forget you._

_Love Caissie._

Xx

'Blaine?' Kurt walked into the living room.

'Oh, hey! I didn't hear you come in.' Blaine stood up to greet Kurt with a kiss. 'Is everything okay?'

'I think so. Yeah. I got a call at work, from the police station?'

'Okay.' Due to the emergency with Caissie, the trial had been postponed for three weeks.

'Dave confessed, apparently. He told them everything, the truth. He said he was suffering mentally and he has requested, after he serves his jail term, however long that may be, that they set him up with a therapist and assist in his relocation. They assured me that he won't be bothering me again. And this is the best thing that could have happened.'

'That's great! Isn't it?'

'Yeah. It's a lot to take in. You know?'

'Of course. But it's okay. Hey – don't cry!' Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, holding him close to his chest as he sobbed quietly.

'I know it is.' He pulled away slightly, reaching into his pocket, before showed Blaine a piece of paper. 'This was sticking out of the letterbox when I came home.'

_Kurt_

_I am sorry._

_I'm getting help._

_And you never have to see me again._

_I know all this is coming years too late and I know you can never forgive me. But I don't blame you._

_Have a good life; it's what you deserve._

_Dave_

'I think it's the sixteen year old inside of me that's crying.' Kurt sniffed.

**One chapter left.**

**Bum bum bummmmmm.**

**This story seems to have finished far too soon. And I'm scared people won't like the ending. Because it's not even like a massively poignant or dramatic ending... Think "Light" from Next to Normal. There you go.**

**Lots of love**


End file.
